


stars

by euriele



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euriele/pseuds/euriele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donut likes to watch the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stars

You like watching the stars. Back home, you used to lie on the roof of the farm house and watch the stars every night. You knew the name of each and every star in the night sky. You could name the planets, point out the systems and the constellations and the space stations.

In Valhalla, you don’t know the name of the stars. There are more stars here than there were back home. You can see star systems and nebulas and planets with more rings than Saturn. It’s beautiful, the night sky. There’s one galaxy in particular that you love, one that’s blue and gold and takes up a large section of the sky.

"Donut?"

You sit up, turn and see Doc standing on the other side of the roof, beside the ladder. You smile at him, pat the concrete beside you. He hesitates a second before he sits down, following suit when you lie back down again.

"Stargazing?"

"Favourite pastime back home," you say with a sigh. “‘Course I knew the names of the stars back there."

"Home?"

"Earth."

"Oh."

You glance at Doc, see him staring sadly at the stars. “You’re not an Earther, are you?”

"No." He sits up, pushes his glasses further up his nose. The stars are reflected in the glass. "I grew up on Reach."

That dulls the mood. You didn’t know that Reach - a planet that was only recently glassed by the Covenant - was Doc’s home. Sit up, glance sideways at him and notice the tears pooling in his eyes. Sigh through your nose, rest your hand on top of his.

"Reach is a long way from Earth," you say.

"Uh huh."

"Can you believe it?"

"What?"

He turns to you, frowns when he sees you smiling.

"You’re from Reach; I’m from Earth. Yet here we are. All those millions of miles, and we actually managed to meet each other."

Doc’s frown turns into a smile, and he squeezes your hand. “Yeah. It’s amazing.”

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anon on tumblr


End file.
